Governments and private sector industries may use the internet as a network for exchange of information. Due to the open nature of the network, entities on the network may be susceptible to security attacks. These entities may experience organized attacks on their information technology (IT) infrastructure. A security attack may include an attempt to destroy, disable, steal, and/or gain unauthorized access to use of an asset (e.g., a resource, data, information, etc.).